The Devil you know
by Miinii
Summary: Ginny ist 24 und der Krieg wütet unaufhaltsam. Draco ist ein Todesser und braucht ihre Hilfe. Natürlich lässt er ihr keine Wahl. Von nun an ist sie von ihren Feinden umgeben und muss erkennen, dass nicht alles Schwarz und Weiß ist. Wird sie sich mit ihrer
1. Chapter 1

The devil you know

Ginny ist 24 und der Krieg wütet unaufhaltsam. Draco ist ein Todesser und braucht ihre Hilfe. Natürlich lässt er ihr keine Wahl. Von nun an ist sie von ihren Feinden umgeben und muss erkennen, dass nicht alles Schwarz und Weiß ist. Wird sie sich mit ihrer neuen Rolle in seinem Leben zurechtfinden?

Charaktere : Ginny Weasley / Draco Malfoy

Genres: Action, Romance, Mystery

Diese Story ist aus dem Englischen übersetzt und stammt aus der Feder des bezaubernden CCC. Thank you, I really appreciate that...

Chapter 1:

Sah man ihn, so tat man seinen letzten Atemzug. Er spielte nicht mit seinen Opfern, wie seine Tante oder sein Vater es taten. Er beseitigte sie einfach. Fand man einen Körper mit einem völlig überraschten Gesichtsausdruck, so war der Mörder höchstwahrscheinlich Draco Malfoy.

-

Es war der Abend ihres 24. Geburtstages, als Ginny Weasley in den Laden apparierte, um eine Packung Schokoladeneis zu kaufen. Als sie in der schmalen Gasse neben dem Laden auftauchte, wurde sie plötzlich gepackt. Eine Hand mit schwarzem Handschuh presste sich auf ihren Mund und sie spürte einen Zauberstab an ihrer Kehle, als sie merkte, dass sie an einen anderen Ort apparierten.Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihren Zauberstab zu greifen, doch ein geflüsterter Lähmzauber hielt sie davon ab. Tränen des Zornes und der Angst rannen ihr Gesicht hinunter. Sie arbeitete schon seit Jahren als Bote für den Orden und nun würde sie dafür sterben, dass sie sich Schokoladeneis an ihrem Geburtstag wünschte. Es war lächerlich.

Dieselbe Hand, die zuvor auf Ginnys Mund lag, suchte sich ihren Weg an ihrer Robe hinab zu ihrem Schoß. Ginnys Galle krabbelte ihre Speiseröhre hoch, als ihr bewusst wurde, zu was diese Situation führen könnte. Als diese Hand ihren Zauberstab fest umklammerte, stoppte er seine vermeindlich anzüglichen Gesten. Nachdem sie ihres Zauberstabes befreit wurde, vernahm sie einen weiteren geflüsterten Spruch, welcher ihre Muskeln schmerzhaft wiederbelebte. Als sie kraftlos zu Boden sank, versuchte sie das Gesicht ihres Entführers zu erkennen. An der Größe der Gestalt konnte sie erkennen, dass es ein Mann war. Er nahm seine Maske nicht ab, doch er zeigte auf eine Box in einer Ecke des spärlich beleuchteten Raumes.

In der Hoffnung ihren Entführer damit zu beschwichtigen, kroch Ginny auf ihren Händen und Knien zu der Box, dabei einen Ausweg aus der Situation suchend. Sie schätzte ihre Möglichkeiten, die ihre Umgebung ihr bot, schnell ein. Der Raum schien das Schlafzimmer einer verlassenen Wohnung zu sein. Staub und Schimmel belegten beißend ihren Rachen und ihre Augen, als sie hektisch nach einen Weg nach draußen suchte. Es gab keine Türen oder Fenster. Eine Lampe auf dem Nachttisch ermöglichte ihr den Weg durchs Dunkel. Als sie die Box erreicht hatte, starrte sie vorsichtig über den Rand und erkannte ein kleines Bündel.

Eine raue männliche Stimme knurrte : „ Solange er lebt, wirst du´s auch tun."

Ginny sah ihren Entführer disapparieren und drehte sich zurück zu der Box. Die Hand nach dem Bündel ausstreckend, zog sie die weiche, grüne Decke beiseite, um ein schlafendes Baby zu finden. Ihr Beschützerinstinkt setzte ein, sodass sie das Kind zu ihrer Brust zog. Sie war erleichtert, als sie den regelmäßigen Atem des Kindes spürte. Ginny ging zur Lampe und sah des Baby´s blonden Haare, sowie das spitze Kinn. Als es seine grauen Augen öffnete, hatte Ginny keine Zweifel mehr daran, wessen Kind sie in den Armen hielt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ginny wickelte es wieder in die Decke ein und durchsuchte den Raum erneut, um schließlich eine weitere Lampe einzuschalten. Neben der Lampe lag ein Zauberstab und ein an sie addressierter Zettel, welcher ihr verriet, dass der Zauberstab lediglich zum Wirken von Haushaltszaubern bestimmt war. Anscheind war dies keine wahllose Entführung. Er hatte sie ausgesucht. Dieser Gedanke machte sie wütend und sie versuchte ihn in ihren Hinterkopf zu verbannen, um sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was der Zettel sonst noch verriet. Sie konnte den Zauberstab zum Kühlen oder Erhitzen benutzen, sowie um sich oder das Baby zu reinigen, oder um Licht zu machen.

Das Kind an ihrem Körper drückend fiel Ginny auf, dass das Baby eine Grundreinigung, sowie frische Windeln gut vertragen könnte. Der Zauberstab vereinfachte dieses Unterfangen. Beim Wickeln erkannte sie dann schließlich, dass es sich um einen Jungen handelte. „Wahrscheinlich haben sie gerade das Kindermädchen gefeuert," murmelte Ginny, während sie überlegte, was sie als nächstes tun sollte.

Das Baby fing an zu weinen. Ginny sah in sein zerknirschtes Gesicht :" Du bist sauber und trocken, also musst du hungrig sein."

Sie durchsuchte den Raum nach Essen. Die Küche war mit reichlich Flaschen, Rezepten und Konserven versehen. Nachdem sie eine Fläschen für das Kind zubereitet hatte, fütterte sie es. Er nahm es dankbar an. Sie schaukelte ihn in ihrem Armen, sodass er schnell einschlief.

Der Schimmel und der Staub der Wohnung ließen Ginnys Augen jucken und ihre Nase laufen. Das Baby an ihre Schulter lehnend, lief sie durch die Wohnung, um jeden Schmutz, der ihr unter die Augen trat, mit ihrem Zauberstab zu entfernen. Sie weigerte sich zu denken, dass es keinen Weg in die Freiheit gab. Sie versuchte sich zu erklären, dass eine versteckte Falltür unter dem Dreck verborgen liege, die sie ohne Putzen nie entdeckt hätte. Als die Wohnung schließlich gänzlich sauber war, legte sie das Baby ins Bett und suchte erneut einen Fluchtweg.

Sie tastete die Wände ab und suchte nach Türen oder Fenstern, die magisch unsichtbar gemacht wurden. Doch sie blieb ohne Erfolg. Sie öffnete den Kleiderschrank um ein verstecktes Schloss zu finden, welches zu einem versteckten Tunnel führte, doch alles was sie fand, war die Kleidung einer Frau, die wahrscheinlich bereits tot war.

Ihre Hilflosigkeit machte sie rasend vor Wut. Sie musste einfach einen Ausweg finden, bevor er zurückkommen würde. Er sagte, er ließe sie am Leben, aber sie wusste nicht, was seine Pläne mit ihr waren. Sie malte sich die schlimmsten Szenarien im Kopf aus und merkte, dass sie dringend Ablenkung bräuchte. Sie entschied sich einen Überblick über die Vorräte zu verschaffen.

Alle scharfen Gegenstände waren aus der Wohnung entfernt worden. Nicht mal eine Nagelfeile war ihr vergönnt, mit der sie ihn hätte erstechen könne, wenn er wieder kam. Ihre Gedanken kreisten kurz um das Ausmaß der Verletzung, welche sie ihm mit einer Gabel bereiten könnte.

Ihr Magen knurrte und sie begab sich in die Küche, auf der Suche nach ihrem Essen. Das Rezept für die Babynahrung war sicher, also gab es keinen Grund zur Annahme, dass das Essen vergiftet sei. Er wollte sie als Babysitter, also zweifelte sie daran, dass er plante sie zu vergiften.

In der Küche fand sie zahlreiche Dosen mit Fleisch und Gemüse. Nachdem sie das Geschirr, welches im Schrank gelegen hatte, gesäubert hatte, begann sie zu essen. Gerade als sie den letzten Bissen gegessen hatte, wachte das Baby auf und fing an zu schreien. Ginny ging ins Schlafzimmer und schaute das Baby an, welches immernoch gewickelt im Bett lag. Als sie ihn in ihre Arme hob sagte sie zu ihm: „ Wo kommst du her? Wie ist dein Name ?"

Natürlich antwortete das Baby nicht. Sie ging erneut die Windeln wechseln und suchte nach einen Schnuller für ihn, als ob sie auf einen ihrer Neffen aufpasste. „Das ist verrückt," sagte sie ihm. Das Baby wickelte seinen Finger um Ginnys kleinen Finger und gluckste. „Das ist alles nicht deine Schuld, stimmt´s? Vielleicht krieg´ ich dich hier raus. Ich suche dir ein schönes Zuhause, wo keiner von dir erwartet, dass du eine Maske oder einen schwarzen Umhang trägst, wenn du groß bist."

Als Ginny auf ihre Uhr sah, stellte sie fest, dass sie erst seit einer Stunde bei ihrem Geburtstag fehlte. Es würde noch 30 weitere Minuten dauern, bis ihre Mutter Mitglieder der Ordens schicken würde, um nach ihr zu suchen.

Als sie den Flur mit dem Baby auf und ab schritt, dachte sie an die Zaubererwelt. Der Krieg wurde schon seit Jahren geführt. Keiner wusste so genau, wer diesen Krieg noch gewinnen könnte. Harry suchte immer noch nach den Horkruxen und die Menschen starben weiterhin. Nur dass sie mittlerweile einzeln ermordet wurden und nicht bei großen Kämpfen starben.

Voldemort zog sich in ein Versteck zurück, während seine Anhänger die Straßen durchquerten, auf der Suche nach Opfern, den sie Angst einjagen konnten. Das Ministerium versuchte Gesetze zu erlassen, um den Menschen ihr Sicherheit zurück zu geben, aber Geld war nun mal die einzige Macht. Leider schien all das Geld auf der anderen Seite des Krieges zu liegen. Bekannte Todesser passierten die Straßen bei hellem Tageslicht, ihrem „normalen" Leben nachgehend, während anständige Leute an dem System scheiterten.

Die Todesser gewannen immer mehr Anhänger, weil sie die Menschen dafür bezahlten, in ihren Fabriken zu arbeiten. Selbst Fred und George wären fast gescheitert, weil sie sich weigerten an unerwünschte Kunden ihre Ware zu verkaufen. Ginny hatte einen Abend gehört, wie die Zwillinge darüber scherzten, eher Waffen als Streiche zu verkaufen. Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie wirklich nur scherzten.

Ein lauter Schlag ließ sie abrupt aus ihren Gedanken reißen. Sie drehte sich um und sah eine Figur mit schwarzer Robe. Er starrte sie bloß an, als sie das Baby an ihr Brust riss. „Bitte, lass mich gehen. Ich werde ihn mitnehmen. Ich werde gut auf ihn aufpassen."

Der Mann kam auf sie zu und nahm langsam seine Maske ab. Ginny erwartete das Grinsen zu sehen, welches sie aus vergangenen Zeiten kannte. Das kühle, emotionslose Gesicht, welches sie nun sah, machte ich bloß noch mehr Angst. Seine Augen zeigten keine Emotionen und es schien, als strahle er kalte Gelassenheit aus.

Als dichter kam, zog sie das Kind aus seiner Reichweite. Auf seinen Gesichtszügen zeigte sich ein kurzer Schein der Genervtheit, bevor sein Gesicht wieder in die kalte Maske verfiel.

Seine Worte waren schneidend :" Wenn ich ihm wehtun wollte, hätte ich ihn sterben lassen. Gib ihn mir."

Ginny merkte, dass seine Worte wahr waren. Sie hielt das Baby zu ihm hoch und sah zu, wie er das Kind ungeschickt mit einer Hand hielt. Er drehte sich um und ging ein Stück von ihr weg, während er leise mit dem Baby sprach.

Sie sah den Zauberstab in seiner Hand und fragte sich, ob sie den Versuch wagen sollte, den Stab an sich zu reissen.

Als sie sich langsam nach vorne bewegte, schreckte sie auf als er sagte : „ Was denkst du, wie alt er ist? „

„Du weißt es nicht? „ fragte sie. Er machte nicht die Anstalten ihr zu antworten, als begann sie zu raten. „Ich glaube er ist ungefähr 3 Monate alt. „ Ein Gedanke erreichte sie und sie fragte : „ Wo ist seine Mutter?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Das Kind wurde mir von einem Hauselfen gebracht, den man zum Schweigen gebracht hatte."

Ein Schauer lief Ginnys Rücken hinunter während sie sich fragte, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Sie beschloss, dass es besser war, wenn sie es nicht wüsste. „ Ich denke du hast bereits erkannt, dass er ein Malfoy ist."

Draco schnaubte verächtlich:" Ja. Seit Generationen benutzen die Malfoys Magie um die nachlassenden Züge wiederkehren zu lassen. „ (1)

Ginny verkniff sich eine Antwort über Egoismus und Stolz, weil sie sich bewusst war, dass dies nicht der Zeitpunkt war diese Meinung zu vertreten. Sie brauchte Antworten :" Sind wir hier sicher? Kann man hier einfach rein apparieren? Wie soll ich mich verteidigen, wenn deine Freunde hier auftauchen?"

Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah ihr in die Augen:" Ich bin die einzige Person, die hier rein kann. Kein anderer kann an euch herankommen. Sollten sie´s versuchen, werden sie enthauptet, bevor ihre Füße den Boden berühren. „

„Oh. Wie lange willst du uns hier behalten?" Ginny hasste es, dass ihre Stimme zitterte als sie sprach.

Er gab ihr keine Antwort. Stattdessen zog er etwas aus seinem Umhang und legte es auf den Tisch. „Sollte ich getötet werden, wird dieser Portschlüssel euch in ein kleines Anwesen in Italien führen. Trage es um deinen Hals zu jeder Tageszeit. Es hat zusätzlich einen Schutzzauber. „

Draco gab ihr das Kind zurück in ihre Arme. „Pass auf Leonis auf. Eines Tages wird er dein Ticket in die Freiheit sein."

Ginny sah zu, wie Draco disapparierte. Sie drückte das Baby an ihre Brust, als sie zu dem Tisch hinüber ging. Der Portschlüssel war eine Kette mit einem Medaillon. In dem Medaillon war ein Bild von Narcissa, das Kleinkind Draco in den Armen haltend. Er lachte und spielte.

„Du hättest ein normaler Junge sein können," murmelte Ginny, als sie das glückliche Kind auf dem Foto sah. Leo versuchte nach dem Medaillon zu greifen, also zog sie die Kette über ihren Kopf und ließ das Medaillon in ihr Shirt fallen, damit Leo es nicht erreichte. Sie hätte schwören können, ein böses Funkeln von ihm vernommen zu haben. „ Ich werde daran arbeiten, die Züge eines Malfoy aus dir zu kriegen. Sobald wir frei sind, zauber ich dir rote Haare und ich bringe dir bei ein Weasley zu sein."

Das Baby gurrte.

(1) Im Original: „Yes. For generations, Malfoys have used magic to make sure that our recessive traits win out."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Die Tage vergingen ohne einen erneuten Besuch von Leo´s Vater. Ginny verbrachte ihre Zeit damit, mit dem Jungen zu spielen, dabei ständig nach einem Mittel zur Flucht suchend, welches sie sich beim sichten des Inventars erhoffte. Es stimmte sie glücklich, als sie die Garderobe im Schrank durchsuchte und feststellte, dass ihr die Kleidung nur ein wenig zu groß war. Sie probierte zahlreiche Kleidungsstücke an, was ihr half die Zeit verstreichen zu lassen.

Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, während Ginny auf Draco wartete. Sie aß, sobald das Baby hungrig wurde und es gefüttert werden musste, sie schlief, wenn das Kind ein Nickerchen machte. Schon bald verlor sie das Gefühl für Tag und Nacht.

Ginny begann sich dreckig zu fühlen, obwohl sie sich regelmäßig mit einem Zauberspruch selbst reinigte. Sie starrte die Badewanne im Badezimmer lange an. Nach anfänglichem Bedenken sperrte sie sich mit dem Baby im Badezimmer ein. Er spielte in einem behelfsmäßigen Laufgitter, während sie sich einem glückseligen Bad hingab. Als sie fertig war, ließ sie das Baby in knöchelhohem Wasser plantschen. Er schlug ins Wasser und stampfte, während er piepsige Schreie des Entzückens von sich gab.

Ginny setzte ihre Suche nach einem geeigneten Mittel zur Flucht fort. Eines Tages stampfte sie, außer sich vor Wut, mit dem Fuß. Die Wucht des Aufpralls auf den Holzboden ließ diesem ein hohles Geräusch entfahren. Es klang genauso, wie als wenn sie bei sich Zuhause mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden stampfte. Sie sah zu Leo: „Ich glaube wir sind im zweiten Stock. Wenn wir einen Weg durch den Boden ins das untere Zimmer finden könnten, könnten wir vielleicht entkommen."

Das Baby gluckste und spielte weiter mit der Socke, die Ginny dank Ausstopfen in eine kleine Raupe verwandelt hatte. Nachdem sie nach losen Holzdielen gesucht hatte, fand sie unter dem Sofa endlich das, wonach sie gesucht hatte. Sie schob das schwere Sofa in die Mitte des Raumes und benutze ihren Zauberstab um den staubbedeckten Boden zu reinigen. Eine Diele war leicht gebogen.

Sie starrte auf das verzogene Brett und eilte in die Küche auf der Suche nach einem Werkzeug. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass das Beste Werkzeug ein Pfannenwender zu sein schien. Als sie versuchte die Ecken hoch zu hebeln, war ihr einziger Erfolg das Verbiegen des Werkzeuges. Frustriert grummelte sie, woraufhin Leo lachte. „Findest du das witzig?"fragte sie ihn, als sie auf allen Vieren auf ihn zu kroch. Sie knurrte und er schrie vor Vergnügen. Ihn in eine Umarmung ziehend, entschloss sie in die Küche zu gehen, um sich einen Snack zu machen, während sie weiter nachdachte.

Sie wusste nie, was sich in dem Wandschränkchen befinden würde, wenn sie ihn öffnete. Draco musste einen Weg gefunden haben das Schränkchen immer mit dem zu füllen, was sie gerade brauchten. Vielleicht würde sie eines Tages frische Früchte und Gemüse finden. Als sie heute den Schrank öffnete fand sie zu ihrer Freude eine Packung mit angetauter Eiscreme. Sie nahm sich einen Löffel und setzte sich um dieses Eis genießen zu können. Leo trank seine Flasche und schaute sie verdächtig an.

„Entschuldigung, Süßer. Ich glaube hierfür bist du noch nicht bereit." Bevor sie er merkte, hatte sie die Hälfte der Packung gegessen. Sie stellte den Rest in ein Regal und sprach den stärksten Kühlungszauber, der ihr bekannt war. Dann goss sie sich ein Glas Wasser ein.

Ginny hörte ein „Ploppen" im Wohnzimmer, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Aufschlag. Sie spähte um die Ecke der Küchentür und wurde panisch, als sie einen auf dem Boden ausgebreiteten Körper sah. Ein paar Meter entfernt von dem Körper drehte sich etwas heftig. Ginny brauchte etwas, bis sie realisierte, dass es ein Kopf war. Die Todessermaske war immer noch fest an ihrem Platz.

Ginny schnappte sich Leo und rannte ins Schlafzimmer. Auch wenn es ihr nicht besonders viel brachte, war dies das einzige Zimmer, welches man abschließen konnte. Als sie an dem reglosen Körper vorbei lief, der sein Blut über den Boden verteilte, hörte sie ein erneutes „Ploppen" und einen dumpfen Aufschlag.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 :

Als sie das Schlafzimmer erreichte, schloss sie die Tür ab und suchte nach einem Versteck. Der Kleiderschrank schien ihre einzige Möglichkeit zu sein. Sie kletterte hinein und schloss die Tür vorsichtig. Es erschien wie eine Ewigkeit bis sie Draco schreien hörte:" Wo seid ihr? Geht es Leo gut"

Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie Draco jemals in ihrem Lebens als ihren Retter ansehen würde. Aber der Anblick seines blonden Haares und seinem blassen Gesicht war wie ein beruhigender Duft. Sie öffnete den Kleiderschrank und trat heraus. „Uns geht es gut," sagte Ginny nicht besonders überzeugend.

Draco nickte ihr zu und sagte:"Ihr seid hier nicht mehr sicher. Ich werde euch woanders unterbringen."

Ginny schritt ein wenig zurück. „Bitte. Lass mich nach Hause gehen. Ich werde Leo für dich beschützen."

Draco sah sie traurig an. „Ich fürchte diese Option steht dir nicht offen." Er schritt auf sie zu und legte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte. Sie spürte, wie sich alles um sie herum drehte, bevor sie in einem anderen Schlafzimmer auftauchte. Dieses Zimmer musste erst kürzlich gereinigt worden sein und hatte eine schöne Einrichtung. Es sah aus wie ein Hotelzimmer.

„Wir werden nicht lange hier bleiben. Warum versucht ihr nicht euch aus zu ruhen. Ich werde den Raum versiegeln, damit ihr sicher seid, wenn ich nicht da bin."

Angst überkam Ginny und sie griff nach seinem Arm. „ Verlasse uns nicht."

Draco murmelte einen Zauberspruch und Ginny fühlte, wie ihr Körper sich entspannte. Er sprach mich der wärmsten Stimme, die sie jemals von ihm gehört hatte." Ich bin jetzt für euch verantwortlich, ich werde euch beschützen."

Ginny verstand nicht, warum er das sagte. Sie folgte seinen Anweisungen und legte sich auf das Bett. Leo´s Körper an ihre Brust kuschelnd schlief Ginny bald ein.

Als sie später aufwachte spürte sie eine wohlige Wärme an ihrem Rücken. Eine Hand lag auf ihrer Hüfte. Sie realisierte, dass Draco auch eingeschlafen sein musste. Sie fragte sich, ob sie aus dem Bett krabbeln könnte, ohne ihn zu wecken. Sein Zauberstab musste hier irgendwo liegen. Die Luft anhaltend bewegte sie einen Arm. Nichts passierte. Sie versuchte es diesmal kräftiger und ihr wurde bewusst, dass Draco einen Zauber auf sie gesprochen haben musste, sodass sie sich nicht bewegen konnte. Der Gedanke hätte ich eine schreckliche Angst eingejagt, stünde sie nicht noch unter dem Beruhigungszauber. Sie fiel erneut in einen ruhigen Schlaf.

Ginny wachte auf. Jemand schüttelte sie. Ihre Lider öffneten sich und sie sah Draco, welcher auf sie hinunter sah, mit Leo auf dem Arm.

„Wir müssen wieder umziehen."

Als sie sich aufsetzte knirschte sie mit den Zähnen und sagte, „Lass mich gehen."

Wut überzog seine Gesichtszüge, als er sie umklammerte und zu einem anderen Raum apparierte. Ginny entfernte sich so schnell es ging von ihm. Sie sah, dass sie in einem luxuriös eingerichtetem Kinderzimmer war.

„Ich habe diese zwei Räume für euch versiegelt. Ihr werdet sicher sein."

Bevor sie ihn irgendetwas fragen konnte, verschwand er auch schon wieder. Leo weinte und Ginny hob ihm aus dem Babybett, in das Draco ihn gelegt hatte. „Lass uns unser neues Zuhause angucken," sagte sie leise, als sie in den nächsten Raum gingen.

Es war ein kleines Wohnzimmer mit einem großen Sofa und einem kleinen Beistelltisch. Ein großes Regal, überfüllt mit vielen Büchern säumte die Wand. Ein Küchenschrank stand an der anderen Wand und erschien äußerst deplatziert. Neugierig öffnete Ginny diesen Schrank und sah, dass er leer war. Sie schloss die Türen und dachte an ein Roastbeef-Sandwich und eine Kanne voll Kürbissaft. Als sie die Türen erneut öffnete lag bereits ihr Lieblingssandwich neben einer weißen Keramikkanne. Innerlich dankte sie den Erfindern dieses magischen Schranks, nahm das Essen aus dem heraus und stellte es auf den Beistelltisch.

Leo schrie auf, was sie veranlasste, fest an 5 leere Flaschen zu denken, sowie an 2 Flaschen mit der Babynahrung. Zu guter letzt zauberte sie noch eine Flasche Wasser herbei und ein halbes Dutzend Schnuller. Sie öffnete die Tür und alles was sie sich gewünscht hatte, präsentierte sich vor ihr. Schnell rührte sie Leo´s Essen an und fütterte ihn. Danach war es an Ginny endlich ihr Sandwich genießen zu können.

Nachdem Leo eingeschlafen war, legte sie ihn in sein Kinderbett und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Badezimmer. Eine Tür im Kinderzimmer, welche sie als Schranktür vermutet hatte, entpuppte sich als Badezimmertür. Sie lief zurück zum Zauberschrank und dachte an ihre Lieblingsklamotten. Als sie die Tür erwartungsvoll öffnete, fand sie auch Kleidung, die ihrer Größe entsprachen und fast aussahen, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte. Trotzdem war sie ein wenig enttäuscht, dass sie nicht ihre eigene Kleidung haben konnte. „ Du spinnst doch", tadelte sie sich. „Zumindest passen sie einigermaßen. „

Nachdem Ginny geduscht hatte sah sie noch einmal nach Leo und fand ihn friedlich schlafend. Sie kehrte zum Zauberschrank zurück und dachte an Spielzeug für Leo und an neue Klamotten für ihn. Als sie ihn aufmachte, fand sie kleine Plüschtiere und entzückende neue Babykleidung.

Sie legte die neue Garderobe ins Kinderzimmer und machte sich daran, die vielen Bücher durchzusehen. Ihre Augen fielen auf Hermine´s Lieblingsbuch und sie stockte. Vorsichtig hob sie ihren Arm und berührte „Hogwarts: Eine Geschichte" Sie setzte sich auf die Couch und durchsuchte das Buch, wie sich es zu leichteren Zeiten getan hatte.

Leo wachte mit voller Stimme wenig später auf. Ginny ging in sein Zimmer und fand Leo mit aufgerissenen Augen. „Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß, das ist alles irritierend. Vielleicht bleiben wir hier ja ein wenig länger. „

Sie griff nach dem Plüschtiger auf dem Tisch und gab ihn Leo. „Was meinst du dazu?"

Leo murmelte glücklich, während Ginny ihm beim Spielen zusah. Sie hörte ein „Plop", welches diesmal nicht von einem dumpfen Aufschlag gefolgt war. Ohne über ihre Schulter zu gucken sagte sie: „ Da dein Kopf nicht über den Boden rollt, gehe ich davon aus, dass du der Teufel bist, den ich kenne.

Draco ließ ein trockenes Lachen verlauten: „Gegensätzlich zu dem Teufel, den du kennst?"

Ginny drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm. „ Bis heute haben ich diesen Spruch nie verstanden."

Seine Augen wirkten kühl und distanziert. „Ich dachte ich hätte mehr Zeit. Der Kampf eskalierte. Die Leute suchen nach einem Weg, um ihre Macht zu steigern. Du musst dich einscheiden. „

Ginny ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich habe seit Tagen und Wochen keine Entscheidung mehr getroffen. So lange habe ich die Sonne nicht mehr gesehen, es könnten Monate sein. Ich weiß nicht mal mehr, welchen Tag wir heute haben."

„Es ist Dienstag und du bist jetzt seit 6 Wochen und 2 Tagen bei Leo."

Ginny legte ihre Arme fest um ihre Rippen, den Drang zu weinen unterdrückend. „Bitte, lass mich gehen. Du willst das Beste für dein Kind, andernfalls hättest du nicht jemanden gefunden, der auf Leo aufpasst. Ich bin mir sicher meine Mutter wird ihn behandeln wie einen eigenen Enkel. Meine Familie..."

Ginny sah ihn zurückzucken und geriet in Panik. „Was ist mit meiner Familie passiert?" Bevor sie realisieren konnte, was sie gerade tat, hatten sich ihre Hände in seinem Umhang festgekrallt. Sie zog an ihm. „ Was ist passiert?"

Draco umschloss ihre Hände mit seinen und sah ihr in die Augen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte sie Gefühle in ihnen erkennen. „Es tut mir Leid, Ginny. Ich weiß nicht, ob überhaupt einer überlebt hat. Der Grund für das Auftauchen der Todesser heute war, dass Snape nun eure Familien-Uhr hat. Alle Zeiger sind bereits abgefallen, bis auf deinen."

„Das kann nicht sein." Ginny ballte den Stoff seiner Robe fester in ihren Händen. „Die Zeiger fallen nur ab, wenn eine Person stirbt."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das stimmt. Ich glaube man keinen seinen Zeiger abmontieren, wenn man nicht gefunden werden will. „

Ginny krallte sich an die kleine Hoffnung, dass zumindest ein Teil der Familie noch am Leben sei. „Sie könnten sich verstecken," sagte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Draco nickte. „Das ist richtig. Sie könnten gerade in ihrem Versteck sein. Der Krieg nähme dann eine Wendung in unserem Geschmack."

Ginny ließ Draco´s Umhang los und ging einen Schritt zurück. Sie starrte auf den Boden, während ihre Gedanken in ihrem Kopf ein Knäuel bildeten, welches sie versuchte zu verstehen. Es kam ihr komisch vor, dass ihre Familie sich ohne sie versteckte. Einige von ihnen mussten noch am Leben sein. Was nützte einem eine Großfamilie, wenn alle tot waren.

Nach Trost suchend drehte sie sich um und nahm Leo zu sich hoch. Sein warmer Körper schmiegste sich an ihren, was ihr ein gutes Gefühl gab. Sie atmete tief durch und schritt auf Draco zu. Ein plötzlicher Gedanke schoss ihr durch den Kopf und ließ sie stehen bleiben. Sie sah zu Draco hoch. „Du sagtest Snape hätte die Uhr. Warum sollte er sie haben?"

Draco sah sie einen Moment lang an und sagte dann:"Ich bin mir sicher, dass du wusstest, dass er ein Doppel-Agent war. „

Ginny schloss ihre Augen als eine Woge des Zorns sie zu überrollen schien. „Wir waren dumm ihm zu vertrauen."

„Es ist nicht wirklich eure Schuld. Ihr sucht stets nach dem Guten im Menschen."

Ginny wollte nicht mehr über den Krieg sprechen und hielt das Baby zu Draco empor. „Willst du ihn halten?"

Draco zog seine Handschuhe aus und streckte seine Arme nach dem Kind aus. Ginny sah ihnen nach, als er sich von ihr entfernte und zu Leo mit einer so leisen Stimme sprach, dass sie ihn nicht mehr verstehen konnte. Sie folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer und ging hinüber zum Zauberschrank. Sie wünschte sich etwas, öffnete die Türen und nahm ein Tee-Service heraus. Sie füllte Tee in zwei Tassen und nahm eine davon.

In ihren Gedanken versunken merkte Ginny nicht, wie Draco sich näherte, sodass sie überrumepkt war, als er sagte „Ich sollte gehen."

Sie streckte ihre Arme nach Leo aus. Er grinste sie an. Sie legte ihn an ihre Brust und sah zu Draco auf. „Wie lange werden wir hier bleiben?"

„Du bist Zuhause Ginny. Das hier ist das Anwesen der Malfoys."!

Ginny drehte sich weg, sodass Draco nicht die Tränen sehen konnte, die an ihrem Gesicht hinabfielen. Sie stellte sich die Familien-Uhr vor. Sie war sich sicher, dass der letzte Zeiger mit ihrem Namen nicht „Zuhause" anzeigte. Sie fragte sich ob er auf „Verschwunden" oder „Gefängnis" zeigte.

(1)„Since your head isn´t rolling on the floor, I´ll assume you´re the devil I know.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Ginny versuchte sich in den folgenden Tagen abzulenken und spielte den ganzen Tag mit Leo oder versuchte die Grenzen des Zauberschranks herauszufinden. Jedes mal wenn Leo schlief, wünschte sie sich Dinge, die die beiden gerade benötigten. Der Zauberschrank platzte vor Kinderspielzeug und Zahnwachs-Tränken förmlich auseinander. Sie versuchte sich einen Zauberstab zu wünschen, oder ein Schwert, oder eine große Metallschaufel, um sie Draco das nächste Mal über den Kopf zu ziehen. Keine Waffe erschien jemals im Zauberschrank. Sie fragte sich, was wohl passieren würde, wenn sie sich ein Klavier wünschte.

Sie suchte sich ihren Trost in der Form von Essen. Das Dessert wurde zu einer festen Institution beim Mittagessen, sowie beim Abendbrot. Nach einer Woche, in der sie sich jeglicher Form von Schokoladeneis und Eis in jeder Geschmacksrichtung, die sich sich vorstellen konnte, hingegeben hatte, bemerkte sie, dass ihre Klamotten ungemütlich eng geworden waren. Sie realisierte, dass sie wohl ein Paar Kilo zugenommen haben musste. Sie Erkenntnisse erschreckten sie nicht wirklich. Es war ja nicht so, dass für irgendjemanden attraktiv aussehen müsste.

Die Klamottenfrage war kein Problem. Sie genoss es, sich mit dem Zauberschrank neue Sachen in ihrer Größe zu wünschen. Sie verbrachte einen ganzen Abend damit an Gewänder zu denken, die ihr vielleicht stehen würden. Wenn sie wirklich in dem Anwesen der Malfoys für einige Zeit bleiben müsste, so sollte sie vielleicht auch damit aufhören in ihrer Alltagskleidung zu schlafen. Rote, karierte Schlafanzüge waren ihre erste Wahl, weil sie dadurch an ihr Zuhause erinnert wurde. Daraufhin dachte sie an Streifen, Punkte und Tierdruck, des Spaßes halber. Obwohl sie bei allen Schlafanzügen an Baumwolle dachte, erschienen alle in reinster Seide. Sie dachte für sich, dass der Zauberschrank ein wenig snobistisch sei.

Es war ihr fragwürdiges Glück, dass sie gerade einen Pyjama mit Tigermuster und dazu passende plüschige Hausschuhe trug, als Draco sie das nächste Mal besuchen kam. Sie sah seine Mundwinkel zucken, als er ihr Outfit begutachtete, doch im nächsten Moment war die kalte Maske wieder präsent. „Wo ist Leo," fragte er.

Ginny zeigte auf das Kinderzimmer. „Er schläft. Ich kann ihn wecken, wenn du möchtest."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und legte ein Buch auf den kleinen Beistelltisch. „Wir müssen reden. Ich kann deine Anwesenheit hier nicht länger vor dem dunklen Lord geheim halten. Ich werde dich bald mit zu ihm nehmen. Wir müssen sichergehen, dass du gut vorbereitet bist."

Kälte schien Ginny in die Knochen zu kriechen, als sie Draco´s Worte vernahm. Sie versuchte zu sprechen, gab aber kein Laut von sich. Sie räusperte sich und sagte" Ich schätze ich kann nicht einfach in diesem Versteck bleiben. Ich bin doch bloß das Kindermädchen. Muss er wirklich wissen, was mit mir geschieht?"

Draco sah auf der anderen Seite des Sofas." Es ist nicht besonders klug dem dunklen Lord etwas zu verheimlichen. Er hat seine Wege um Dinge herauszubekommen."

Seinen Zorn ein zweites Mal riskierend, gab Ginny ihm einen flehenden Blick."Lass mich gehen. Ich werde mich um deinen Sohn kümmern. Ich verspreche es."

Draco schob ihr das Buch zu. Der Titel war auf Latein. Sie war in der Lage genug zu übersetzen, um herauszufinden, dass das Buch sich mit der Bindung von Menschen befasste. Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. „Ich war noch nie gut in Latein. Wofür ist dieses Buch?"

„Das Buch behandelt verschiedene Arten von Verbindungsritualen. Wenn ich dich dem dunklen Lord vorstelle, dann entweder als mein Kindermädchen, oder als meine Frau."

Ginny blinzelte. Sie sah den masken-ähnlichen Ausdruck in Draco´s Gesicht. „Ich fürchte, du musst das nochmal wiederholen."

„Als mein Kindermädchen hättest du mehr Ansprüche als jeder andere Mensch. Als meine Frau wären dir keine Grenzen gesetzt. Wir würden behaupten, dass Leo unser leibliches Kind wäre."

Leo begann zu weinen. Ginny ging automatisch zu ihm, um ihn zu trösten. Sie ging zurück in das Wohnzimmer und fand Draco mit dem gleichen undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck vor. Als Leo sich wieder beruhigt hatte, ergriff sie die Chance und sprach das aus, was sie bedrückte.

„Ich will gehen. Ich will Leo mit mir nehmen."

Draco lehnte sich nach vorne. Zum ersten Mal sah er sie drohend an. „Das ist keine deiner Möglichkeiten. Wenn du gehst, gehst du alleine. Ich bin mir sicher Tante Bella würde sich freuen Leo aufzuziehen."

Ginny schloss ihre Augen und ließ eine Parade von Schimpfwörtern los, die ihre Brüder stolz gemacht hätten. Als sie die Augen öffnete saß Draco unverändert an seinem Platz, das Gesicht ohne offensichtliche Emotion.

„Du bist böse und das weißt du auch, oder? Du weißt genau, dass ich deine Tante nie an das Kind lassen würde."

„Wie ich bereits sagte. Du musst dich entscheiden."

Sie betrachtete den emotionslosen Mann am anderen Ende des Sofas und überlegte, wie sie sich jemals mit jemandem wie ihn binden könnte. Das Ritual der Eheschließung bedeutete, dass sie mit Draco verbunden war, solange sie lebten. Sie fragte sich, ob sie seinen Tod vielleicht beschleunigen könnte, um der Vereinbarung zu entkommen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie dazu fähig wäre. Obwohl sie davon träumte ihm mit der Schaufel eins über den Kopf zu ziehen, war sie sich doch sicher einen Menschen nicht töten zu können. Sie erinnerte sich selbst daran, dass man das gleiche nicht von ihm behaupten konnte.

Sie räusperte sich, weil sie das Gefühl hatte, ihr Hals hätte sich zusammengeschnürt. „Bevor diese Sache hier größere Ausmaße annimmt brauche ich Antworten. Warum tust du mir das an Malfoy? Warum reißt du mich von der Straße, damit ich auf deinen Sohn aufpasse?"

Draco´s Gesichtszüge wurden weicher."Ich brauchte jemanden, der seine Abstammung nicht gegen ihn verwendet. Ich brauchte jemanden, der weiß wie es ist geliebt zu werden. Ich wollte ihm die Chance geben mit der Liebe aufzuwachsen, die deine Eltern dir und deinen Brüdern schenkten." Draco sah hinunter auf seine Hände. „Ich war davon überwältigt, wie viel Liebe deine Eltern euch zu kommen ließen, während meine kaum lieben konnten."

Ginny blinzelte um ihre Tränen zurück zu halten, die sich gebildet hatten, als sie an ihre Eltern dachte. Als sie zu Draco sah merkte sie, dass ihr der Mann Leid tat, der sie gefangen hielt. Diese Gedanken waren absurd, sodass sie den Gedanken nicht länger nach hing und ihren Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich dachte du hasst meine Familie."

Draco nickte." Das habe ich auch mal. Sie war das genau Gegenteil von dem, was mir beigebracht wurde. Aber sie waren glücklich. Ich versuchte nach den Idealen meines Vaters zu leben, aber sie machten mich nie glücklich. Ich will, dass Leo glücklich ist. Der Krieg ist fast vorbei. Es besteht die Chance, dass der dunkle Lord ein neues System schafft, in dem Familien leben können, ohne Angst zu haben." Draco streckte die Hand nach Leo aus und strich ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Es ist ein gutes Kind, oder? Er hat die Chance zu einem guten Mann heranzuwachsen."

Ginny schluckte schwer, als sie das Baby in ihren Armen betrachtete. „Er wird ein guter Mann sein. Dafür werde ich sorgen."

Draco seufzte erleichtert. „Ich habe eine gute Wahl getroffen. Jetzt musst du deine Wahl treffen. Das Buch erklärt verschieden Bindungszeremonien. Es gibt die traditionelle Hochzeit, mit der Verbindung durch die Vollendung. Allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass du geneigt bist, diese Art zu wählen."

Ginny zuckte zusammen und lachte leise um die Stimmung ein wenig zu heben. „Ich denke wir suchen nach anderen Optionen. Wenn ich wirklich zustimmen sollte, dich zu heiraten, dann nur zum Schein. Wir würden in verschiedenen Zimmern schlafen. Du würdest sämtliche Freunde und Verwandte aus deiner Vergangenheit von uns fernhalten, oder uns zumindest vor ihnen beschützen."

Draco nahm Leo von Ginny´s Arm. „Ich würde euch nie alleine mit einer anderen Person lassen, vor Allem nicht meinem Vater."

Bevor sie wirklich darüber nachdenken konnte, sagte sie „Ich hatte gehofft, dass er tot ist."

Draco hörte für eine Sekunde auf Leo in seinen Armen zu schaukeln und machte dann weiter. "Es wäre das Beste für dich einige deiner Gedanken für dich zu behalten."

„Ich stimme zu, deiner Familie und deinen Freunden nicht den Tod oder Zerstückelung zu wünschen, wenn du mir den gleichen Gefallen tust," teilte Ginny ihm mit schwacher Stimme mit. Wenn sie wirklich gezwungen war, die nächste Zeit in seiner Nähe zu verbringen, war es sicherlich ganz schlau einige Grundregeln aufzustellen.

Draco nickte. „Da kann ich zustimmen."

Sie sah Draco dabei zu, wie er das Kind hielt, welches sie zu lieben gelernt hatte und fragte sich, wie es überhaupt so weit gekommen war. Sie realisierte, dass andere sich diese Frage ebenfalls stellen würden. „Wie wirst du versuchen zu erklären, dass du eine Verräterin geheiratet hast, die du gewillt warst zu hassen?"

Leo in mit einem Arm haltend, zog Draco mit der anderen Hand zwei Phiolen aus dem Umhang, die eine silberne Flüssigkeit enthielten, die sich stets zu verändern schien. „Ich habe einen Plan. Diese beiden Phiolen enthalten die Erinnerungen von einer...Bekanntschaft. Die eine dient der Erinnerung an Leo´s Empfängnis und die andere an seine Geburt."

Ginny ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Ist das nicht günstig. Wie soll ich erklären, wie Leo überhaupt zustande gekommen ist? Hätte ich dich gesehen, wie du dich näherst, hätte ich dich verflucht."

Draco sah nicht auf. Stattdessen spielte er mit Leo´s Fingern. „Ich denke wir sollten den Leuten sagen, dass ich dich für mein Vergnügen getäuscht habe. Ich könnte dich mit dem Aussehen eines Ex-Freundes besucht haben. In der ersten Erinnerung habe ich meine Haare braun gehext. Ich dachte wir könnten Dean Thomas Namen wählen, wenn du gefragt werden solltest."

Ginny presste ihre Augen zusammen und ihr Atem wurde flach. „Dean ist tot."

„Er war nicht tot, als Leo gezeugt wurde," stellte Draco fest, als ob er über´s Wetter diskutieren würde.

„Wie kannst du so kalt darüber sprechen?" Zischte Ginny. „Er war in deiner Klasse. Jetzt ist er tot. Bedeutet dir das gar nichts?"

Ginny´s Tonfall beunruhigte Leo, sodass er zu weinen begann. Draco stand auf und schaukelte ihn. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du weißt, was ich tue. Bei meiner Arbeit ist es hilfreich seine Gefühle unterdrücken zu können. Bevor Leo geboren wurde, dachte ich, dass ich nicht mehr fähig wäre überhaupt noch etwas zu fühlen."

Neugierig und unvorsichtig gegenüber seinem Zorn fragte Ginny „Was fühlst du für ihn?"

Draco sah auf. „Ich will, dass er sicher ist."

Sie fühlte, dass es der richtige Augenblick war, um das du tun, was sie wollte. „Ich will ebenfalls, dass ihm nichts zustößst. Du setzt mich in eine Grube aus Schlangen. Egal was du sagst, du wirst nicht die ganze Zeit da sein. Ich will meinen Zauberstab zurück."

Draco musterte sie für ein paar Augenblicke. „Es gibt ein Bindungsritual, bei dem wir dem anderen Versprechen müssen, unserem Partner niemals weh zu tun. Dieser Spruch macht und unfähig überhaupt nur den Stab gegen den anderen erheben zu können."

Ginny griff nach dem Buch. „Wo steht das?"

„Es steht weiter hinten. Sieh nach dem Bild auf dem ein Paar Blut aus einem Kelch trinkt."

Ginny zuckte zusammen, während sie weiter blätterte. „Ich hoffe doch inständig, dass du Witze machst."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Während Ginny das Buch in ihren Händen hielt, überkam sie eine böse Vorahnung. Sie legte das Buch offensichtlich auf den Beistelltisch und sah Draco anklagend an. „Das Buch ist voller schwarzer Magie."

Draco schaukelte Leo weiter. „Hast du vergessen, wo du bist? Was hast du erwartet?"

„Richtig," murmelte Ginny, als sie vorsichtig in dem Buch weiterblätterte, darauf bedacht, die Seiten möglichst wenig zu berühren. „Wie blöd von mir das Offensichtliche festzustellen."

Beim Anblick der Bilder verzog sie ihr Gesicht. Als sie am Ende des Buches angelangt war, sah sie eine Frau und einen Mann, die ihren Unterarm über einen Kelch hielten. Der goldene Kelch war mit einer verdächtigen, roten Flüssigkeit gefüllt. Nachdem sie den Text überflogen hatte, konnte sie sich vorstellen, was von ihr verlangt wurde.

„Wir müssen unser Blut austauschen, sodass wir dadurch verbunden sind." Ihr Magen drehte sich bei dem Gedanken Blut zu trinken um. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das kann. Der Gedanke daran, Blut zu trinken, erregt Ekel in mir."

„Wenn du es mit Wein mischt, ist es gar nicht so schlimm. Man kann es kaum noch schmecken," teile Draco ihr mit, so als ob er schon mehrere Male Blut getrunken hätte. Sie widerstand der Versuchung ihn zu fragen wann und wo.

Die Phiolen auf dem Tisch mit dem silbernen Inhalt zogen ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Mische ich diese auch mit Wein?"

Ihrem Blick folgend schüttelte Draco seinen Kopf. „So einfach ist es nicht. Hast du jemals gesehen, wie ein Mensch eine Erinnerung entfernt hat?"

Sie dachte daran zurück, dass sie ihre Brüder dabei gesehen hatte, bevor sie wieder in den Kampf gezogen sind. „Ja, habe ich."

„Also wir müssen diese Erinnerungen direkt in deinem Geist platzieren."

Nach Trost suchend lehnte Ginny sich nach vorne und nahm das Baby aus Draco´s Armen. „Komm her Leo. Ich brauche Unterstützung.Du weiß, dass ich das nicht für jeden tun würde," sagte sie dem Kind und küsste im auf die Stirn. „Es ist besser, du wächst zu einem netten Jungen heran," scherzte sie.

Sie fühlte sich merklich besser und sah zu Draco auf. „Also? Erzähl mir von dem wundervollen Prozess, den ich durchmachen muss, um diese Erinnerungen zu bekommen."

„Es ist eine leichte Prozedur. Ich könnte es jetzt mit meinem Zauberstab machen. Du müsstest nicht einmal Leo aus deinen Armen legen."

Ginny runzelte die Stirn. „Was passiert, nachdem sie in meinem Kopf sind? Werde ich sie sofort „erleben"? Kann ich warten und sie mir später ansehen?"

„Ich könnte es so machen, dass sie dir in deinen Träumen erscheinen. Wenn du morgen aufwachst wirst du in der Lage sein, sie wie jede andere Erinnerung abzurufen."

Sie sah auf das Baby in ihren Armen hinunter und sagte „Ich glaube du wirst mich Mum nennen. „

„Er wird dich Mutter nennen." Entgegnete Draco mit eisiger Stimme.

Ginny ärgerte diese Äußerung. „Nein, wird er nicht. Ich will Mum genannt werden, so wie meine Mutter. Wenn du willst, dass er Mutter zu jemandem sagt, hättest du jemanden kidnappen sollen, der höher in der Gesellschaft steht, als ich."

Draco funkelte sie böse an. „Ich werde der sein, der für Leo die Entscheidungen trifft."

„Warum bezeichnest du ihn nicht als deinen Sohn? Ich habe dich das noch nie sagen hören."

„Für den Fall, dass du das noch nicht mitbekommen hast. Es besteht die Möglichkeit, dass er mein Bruder ist."

Ginny fühlte, wie dieser Satz ihr den Wind aus den Segeln nahm. Es war ihr nie eingefallen, dass Leo auch Draco´s Bruder sein könnte. Das machte seinen Wunsch, das Kind bestmöglich zu beschützen, noch rührender. Sie sah Draco an. „Wenn ich dir nicht so verdammt viel über nehmen müsste, wäre ich fast stolz auf dich."

Das verschmitzte Grinsen, welches sie noch aus ihren Schulzeiten kannte, erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Vielen Dank, Mum. Sollten wir uns jetzt mal wieder unserer Aufgabe widmen?"

Sie sah, wie Draco die Phiolen mit den Erinnerungen öffnete. Er benutze seinen Zauberstab um die langen, glänzenden Fäden herauszuziehen und sie zu vermengen. Er hielt sie über ihren Kopf und zitierte einen Zauberspruch. Als sein Stab ihren Kopf berührte fühlte sie sich, als hätte sie einen kleinen Schock erlitten.

„Das fühlte sich komisch an," sagte sie und schaute zu Leo herunter. Ihre Sicht begann zu verschwimmen. „Bitte nimm Leo und ihre gehe währenddessen in einen anderen Raum," sagte sie nervös.

Draco nahm das Kind. Ich muss mich beim Spruch vertan haben. Du wirst jetzt schon schlafen. Ich warte hier mit Leo, solange du die Erinnerungen durchlebst. Es sollte nicht so lange dauern."

Ginny bemerkte, wie sich ohnmächtig wurde. Plötzlich war da nur noch Schmerz. Ihr Körper fühlte sich an,. Als würde er auseinander gerissen werden. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht laut aufzuschreien. Die Wellen des Schmerzes schienen kein Ende zu nehmen. Plötzlich war da Erlösung. Jemand anderes weinte. Es klang wie Leo. Sie sah herunter und sah ein Baby auf ihrer Brust liegend. Sein Gesicht war nicht klar, weil sie unaufhörlich Tränen der Freude weinte.

Der Schmerz verschwand und sie fühlte, wie ihr Körper weitertrieb. Sie hörte die Stimme eines Mannes. Sie spürte warme Lippen, die ihren Hals küssten. Hände glitten über ihre Hüften. Ihr Körper antwortete, indem sie sich umdrehte, um den Mann, der sie berührte, zu umarmen. Ein heißer Mund setzte Küsse auf ihren Hals. Hände schoben ihren Rock nach oben. Ihre Körper spielten ein Spiel und sie spürte das Verlangen in ihr. Sie legte ihre Beine um seinen Körper und biss leicht in seine Schulter, um nicht vor Erlösung zu schreien. Erschöpft fiel er auf sie. Als er sie verließ, fühlte sie sich leer und traurig.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7:

Ginny fühlte, wie ein paar Tränen ihre Wangen hinunterliefen. Sie fragte sich, wer Dracoßs Bekanntschaft wohl sein möge. Wer auch immer sie war, sie sorgte sich wirklich um Draco. Sie versuchte sich ihre Erinnerungen an das Baby auf ihrer Brust zurückzurufen. Hat diese Frau Leo zur Welt gebracht? Wenn sie so sehr an Draco hing, warum sollte sie dann Leo weggeben? Sie wollte Draco genau diese Fragen stellen, als der Schlaf sie übermannte.

„Wach auf Ginny."

Der ernste Ton in Dracoßs Stimme, ließ Ginny sofort aufwachen und sich augenblicklich aufrichten. „Was ist los?" fragte sie und sah sich nach Leo um.

„Leo schläft. Wir müssen reden."

Ginny hatte Probleme damit, den ernsten Mann vor ihr, mit dem Mann zu vergleichen, der zärtlich die Frau in ihren Erinnerungen berührt hatte. Sie stieß sich von der Couch ab und ging zu dem Zauberschrank, aus dem sie Tee nahm. Nachdem sie sich einen Tee eingeschenkt und mit einer Menge Zucker versehen hatte, trank sie ihn bis die Tasse leer war. Nach dieser Stärkung schaute sie zu Draco.

„Jetzt bin ich wach. „

Er setzte sich neben sie. „Ich muss wissen, was du in diesen Erinnerungen gesehen hast."

Ginny schauderte. „Ich fühlte Schmerz. Die Geburt war so schmerzhaft. Man hört zwar einiges, aber das war alles untertrieben. „ Ihre Augen vergrößerten sich, als sie sich an ihre Fragen erinnerte. „War das eine Freundin von dir bei der Geburt? Das Baby in der Erinnerungen könnte dich Leo sein."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, das Baby das sie zur Welt gebracht hat, lebt auch bei ihr. Sie ist nicht Leo´s Mutter."

„Sie sorgt sich um dich", platzte es aus Ginny heraus. „Ich habe es in der anderen Erinnerung gefühlt. Sie war traurig, als du gegangen bist."

Sein Stirnrunzeln verwandelte sich in einen finsteren Gesichtsausdruck. „Sie hat sich vor langer Zeit entschieden. Ich habe ihr einen Heiratsantrag gemacht. Sie wählte einen älteren Mann mit mehr Reichtum und Macht."

Ginny fühlte ein Stich in ihrem Herzen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es ein Nachzügler der Erinnerungen war, oder ob es ein echtes Gefühl war. „Das tut mir leid", sagte Ginny, überrascht von der Tatsache, dass sie es wirklich so meinte.

Draco betrachtete ihr Gesicht forschend. „Ich werde dich nie verstehen. Wie kannst du für mich Mitleid empfinden?"

Ginny wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte, also zuckte sie mit den Achseln. „War´s das? Ich würde gerne wieder ins Bett gehen."

Er stand auf, ging zum Zauberschrank und holte eine Flasche Wein, einen goldenen Kelch und ein silbernes Messer heraus. „Es wäre das beste, wenn wir das Ritual jetzt vollziehen würden."

Ungebetene Tränen rollten Ginny´s Wangen hinunter. „Eine Sache wüsste ich gerne."

Draco schien unberührt von ihren Emotionen. Er legte die drei Gegenstände auf den Tisch. „Was?" fragte er ungeduldig, als er sich die Ärmel hoch krempelte.

Ginny traute sich nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Trotzdem fragte sie: „Kann diese Bindung gebrochen werden?"

„Nur der Tod kann diesen Bund brechen. Nachdem wir aus dem Kelch getrunken haben, werden wir unser Leben lang miteinander verbunden sein, nicht fähig dem anderen jeglichen körperlichen Schaden zuzufügen. „

Ginny hielt ihre Arme schützend um ihren Oberkörper während sie überlegte, welche Möglichkeiten sie nun hatte. Unglücklicherweise kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass sie wohl keine hatte. Als sie zu Draco aufsah, hielt er bereits den goldenen Kelch unter seinen blutenden Unterarm. Vielleicht könnte sie ihm mit dem Messer bedrohen, wenn er es ihr gibt und dann schnell verschwinden. Sie könnte ihn erstechen, wenn sie es müsste. Ihre Augen suchten den Raum ab. Sie hatte keine andere Möglichkeit zu fliehen, als seinen Zauberstab in ihre Kontrolle zu bringen.

Draco räusperte sich. „Strecke deinen Arm aus." befahl er ihr.

Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, ich will es selber tun."

„Ich bin nicht blöd. So mitleidsvoll du auch sein magst, du würdest mich innerhalb eines Herzschlages erstechen, wenn das bedeuten würde, dass du entkommen könntest. „

Ginny´s Protest starb auf ihren Lippen. Sie betete, dass wenn sie hier jemals rauskommen würde, dass Harry verstünde, warum sie das hier getan hat. Sie streckte ihren Arm aus. Ginny zischte, als die Klinge wie Feuer über ihre Haut fuhr. Sie versuchte ihren Arm zurückzuziehen, aber Draco hielt ihn über den Kelch. Als er der Meinung war, dass die Blutmenge reichen würde, ließ er ihren Arm los. Sie sah ihm zu, als er mit seinem Zauberstab das Messer verschwinden ließ. Dann flüsterte er einen Zauberspruch, der die Wunden der Beiden heilen ließ.

Ihr Herz schien lauter zu schlagen, als sie ihm dabei zusah, wie er Wein in den Kelch füllte. Er mischte beide Flüssigkeiten und sprach einen weiteren Spruch. Der Kelch begann zu glühen. „Trink" befahl er ihr, als er den Kelch an ihre Lippen hielt.

Leo begann zu weinen und Ginny wollte aufstehen. „Trinke jetzt und du kannst dich sofort um dein Kind kümmern."

Leo´s Jammern wurde lauter, sodass Ginny den Mund öffnete und dem nach Kupfer schmeckenden Wein erlaubte ihre Kehle hinabzulaufen. Draco trank, als Ginny sich auf Weg machte, um nach Leo zu sehen. Sein Weinen wurde leiser, als er sie sah. Sie nahm ihn hoch und legte ihn auf ihre Brust. Er beruhigte sich fast augenblicklich. Als sie zurück in den Flur ging, war Draco bereits verschwunden.

Sie sah Leo an. „ Ich denke, jetzt bin ich wirklich deine Mutter."


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny schlief unruhig, als die neuen Erinnerungen sich wieder und wieder in ihrem Kopf abspielten. Als sie am Morgen ihrem Spiegelbild ins Gesicht blickte, entdeckte sie die Ringe unter ihren Augen. Eine Dusche und ein neues Kleid änderten nicht viel an ihrer Erscheinung.

Sie frühstückte gerade mit Leo, als plötzlich ein Hauself erschien. Er schob ihr eine Ringschachtel zu. „Der Meister sagt, sie sollen es anziehen."

Ginny nahm die Schachtel und der Hauself disapparierte. In der schwarzen Samtschachtel fand sie ein Hochzeits-Set. Die Ringe waren aus Platin. Das Herzstück des Eheringes war ein großer, smaragdgrün geschliffener Diamant. Kleine Diamanten rahmten ihn ein. Leo versuchte das glänzende Stück zu greifen, sodass Ginny sich den Ring schnell ansteckte. Es fühlte sich seltsam und schwer an. Als sie versuchte, ihn wieder abzunehmen, merkte sie, dass es nicht ging.

Sie gab dem Impuls nach zu sehen, wie ihr der Ring stand. Sie beschwörte im Zauberschrank einen großen Ganzkörper-Spiegel. Als sie den Spiegel im Kinderzimmer aufgestellt hatte, bemerkte sie zwei Dinge. Der Ring stand ihr fantastisch und, dass sie ziemlich zugenommen hatte. Sie sah seltsam kurvig aus.

Jetzt erst sah sie, dass das Kleid, welches sie aus dem Zauberschrank genommen hatte, ein wenig zu eng um den Po und die Hüften war. Also ging sie zum Zauberschrank zurück und wünschte sich ein neues Kleid, diesmal in einer Nummer größer. Sobald sie es angezogen hatte, sah sie in den Spiegel. Sie sah wie eine Frau aus, die gerade ein Kind zur Welt gebracht hatte. Ihre Hüften waren dicker, ihr Bauch hatte eine leichte Wölbung, und ihre Brüste waren jetzt größer als jemals zuvor. Sie war froh, noch nicht in den Spiegel gesehen zu haben, bevor sie sich angezogen hatte. Ihre Schenkel waren wahrscheinlich furchteinflößend. Es war Zeit dem Kuchen und der Eiscreme abzuschwören.

Als sie runtersah, starrte Leo in den Spiegel. Er krabbelte ihm entgegen. Ginny setzte sich neben ihm auf den Boden. „Wer ist das Baby," fragte sie.

Eine kalte Stimme hinter ihr sprach gedehnt, „Das wäre auch meine Frage gewesen."

Ginnys Blut gefror, als das Bild von Lucius Malfoy im Spiegel erschien. Sie griff nach Leo und versuchte ins Badezimmer zu rennen. Draco´s Stimme ließ sie innehalten.

„Ginny, es ist in Ordnung. Ich bringe meinen Vater her, damit er Leo sehen kann."

Verrat schnitt durch Ginny´s Herz wie ein Messer. Sie drückte Leo an ihre Brust und kehrte beiden Männern den Rücken zu. Zwischen zusammen gepressten Zähnen sagte sie, „Draco, er wird mein Kind nicht anfassen."

Lucius Malfoy´s Lachen ließ ihr einen Schauer über den Rücke laufen. „Sie verlieren die Beherrschung, Miss Weasley. In dieser Umgebung haben Sie nichts zu sagen."

Erhobenen Hauptes drehte sich Ginny um. „Hat er es Ihnen noch nicht gesagt? Mein Name ist nicht länger Weasley." Ihre rechte Hand ausstreckend zischte sie, „Es heißt Miss Malfoy."

Lucius hielt den Atem an und taxierte Draco."Wie konntest du nur?"

Ginny sah zu, wie Draco seine kalte Maske ohne eine Regung aufrecht hielt. „Es ist das, was ich wollte. Es war meine Entscheidung, die ich zu treffen hatte." Sie war dankbar, als er zu ihr herüber ging und seinen Arm um ihre Schulter legte. „Vater, ich brachte dich aus Höflichkeit her. Ich stelle dem dunklen Lord heute Abend meine Frau und meinen Sohn vor. Ich dachte, du verdienst es, dies als Erster zu erfahren."

Lucius lächelte spöttisch. Er schritt vorwärts. „Wie kannst du dir sicher sein, dass sie _dein_ Kind geboren hat?"

Ginny drehte Leo´s Gesicht in Richtung seines bösen Bastards von Großvater. „Es ist ein wenig zu offensichtlich, oder nicht?"

Lucius betrachtete den Jungen in Ginny´s Armen. „Ich schätze, seine Abstammung lässt sich nicht leugnen. Warum du sie aber nicht einfach getötet und das Kind genommen hast, werde ich nie verstehen."

Ginny versteifte sich und Dracos´s Griff an ihren Schulter wurde stärker. „Vater, warum gehst du nicht und verkündest Mutter die guten Nachrichten?"

Lucius lächelte höhnisch. „Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird begeistert sein." Seine Augen wanderten über Ginny. Sie bekämpfte erfolgreich den Drang sich übergeben zu müssen. „Die Schwangerschaft hat dir gut getan, meine Liebe."

Als er mit einem „Pop" disapparierte, drehte Ginny sich zu Draco um und starrte ihm direkt in die Augen. „Dein Vater wird dieses Kind niemals anfassen. Er ist ein böser, lüsterner Bastard."

Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor er sagte , „Das ist mein Vater über den du da sprichst. Denk an unsere Abmachung."

Ginny´s Augen bekamen ein leichtes Funkeln, während sie ihre Hand ausstreckte. „Meinen Zauberstab bitte."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Draco zog eine dünne Schachtel aus seinem Mantel und reichte sie ihr. Ginny öffnete sie und war erleichtert, tatsächlich ihren Zauberstab darin zu sehen. Ihre Erleichterung währte allerdings nur kurz. Als sie ihn anfasste, fühlte es sich falsch an. Ihre Augen fixierten umgehend Dracos. „Was hast du mit meinem Zauberstab gemacht?"

„Du wolltest deinen Zauberstab zur Selbstverteidigung. Du wirst sehen, dass du Menschen betäuben, oder sie abwehren kannst. Das sollte ausreichen."

Ginny richtete den Zauberstab auf Leo und verzauberte seine Haare Erdbeerrot. „Na siehste, gleich viel besser."

Ginny sah auf und bemerkte, dass Draco sie zornig anstarrte. „Wo ist dein Sinn für Humor?"

Draco zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Leo und färbte seine Haare in den hellen, blassen Ursprungszustand zurück. „Tu das nie wieder. Wir werden heute den dunklen Lord treffen. Ich denke es wäre angebracht, wenn du dich zurechtmachen würdest."

„Ich bin fertig," informierte sie ihn.

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. „Was ist mit deinen Haaren?"

Ginny fühlte, wie sie rot wurde. „Entschuldige bitte, dass mein Haar nicht den Standards der Malfoys entspricht. Ich hatte monatelang keinen Zauberstab um mich um diese Angelegenheit zu kümmern. Was hast du also erwartet?" Sie sah zu Leo runter. „Ich werde dir beibringen kein unsensibler Idiot zu sein, wenn es um die Erscheinung einer Frau geht," sagte sie, als sie bereits auf dem Weg ins Badezimmer war.

Nach ein paar Haarbehandlungen und Locken-Zaubersprüchen fühlte Ginny, dass ihre Haare wesentlich besser aussahen. Es war bereits so lang gewachsen, dass es fast ihre Hüfte erreichte. Sie weigerte sich es zu schneiden, weil sich darin ihr Charakter widerspiegele. An diesem Punkt in ihrem Leben waren ihre Haare ihr als Symbol wichtiger denn je.

Des weiteren sprach sie schnell einige Make-Up-Sprüche. Sie war gerade dabei das Badezimmer zu verlassen, um sich Draco zu präsentieren, als plötzlich ein Kleid an einem Haken hinter ihr erschien. „Das ist raffiniert," murmelte sie, als sie das Kleid ansah. „Dein Vater hat einen guten Geschmack," sagte sie zu Leo, als sie das schwarze Seidenkleid anprobierte. Es hatte lange Ärmel und einen hohen Kragen. Sie hätte es als konservativ bezeichnet, würde es nicht elegant ihre weiblichen Rundungen betonen.

Sie steckte ihren Kopf aus der Badezimmertür. „Leo und ich sind uns bei dem Kleid nicht so sicher."

Draco machte ein Zeichen, welches ihr zu Verstehen gab, dass sie aus ihrem Versteck herauskommen soll. Seine Hand hielt während der Bewegung inne und Draco starrte Ginny für einen Moment an, bevor er sagte, „Ich glaube nicht, dass es für diesen Anlass passend ist. Lass mich etwas anderes versuchen."

Ginny ging zurück ins Badezimmer und wartete. Ein neues Kleid erschien direkt hinter ihr. Dieses hatte diesmal eine Taille, die breiter geschnitten war. Als sie es überzog, legte sich das Kleid über ihre Brust und schwang leicht herunter. Sie sah Leo an. „Meine Mutter zog diese Art von Kleid an, um ihre Hüften zu verstecken. Ich glaube dein Vater versucht mir zu sagen, dass ich einen großen Po habe."

Leo kicherte, sodass sie lachen musste. „Richte ihm das aus, hörst du?"

Sie nahm Leo auf den Arm und kehrte in das Kinderzimmer zurück. „Ich glaube dieses Kleid passt besser."

Draco nickte und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. Sie erkannte seine Worte, die er murmelte. Es war ein Beruhigungsspruch. Ein angenehmer, friedlicher Schauer durchzog sie, auch wenn ihr Hirn alle Zeichen zur Panik gab.

„Warum hast du das getan?" fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme.

„Den dunklen Lord das erste Mal zu treffen, kann sehr Furcht einflößend sein. Ich versuche höflich zu sein. Gib mir Leo."

Ginny drückte Leo an sich. „Nein. Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn, wenn ich ihn nicht halte."

„In Ordnung. Denke daran, dass der dunkle Lord in deinen Geist sehen wird. Bekämpfe ihn nicht. Wenn er dir eine Frage stellt, beantworte sie so wahrheitsgemäß wie möglich. Sage keine frechen Kommentare. Er hat keine Hemmungen dir weh zu tun. Ich würde nicht die Macht haben, ihn aufzuhalten."

Ginny war dankbar für den Beruhigungsspruch. Jetzt war sie erst recht in Panik. Draco legte seine Arme um ihre Schulter und sie schloss ihre Augen. Sie fühle, dass sie sich bewegte. Als sie die Augen öffnete war sie erstaunt in einem großen Raum zu stehen, der allem Anschein nach ein Theater war. Im vorderen Teil des Raumes war die Bühne. Kleine Gruppen von Leuten hatten sich darum verteilt.

Draco ließ seinen Arm an ihrer Schulter und führte sich in Richtung der Bühne. Je näher sie der Bühne kamen, desto stärker wurden die Wellen der Kälte, die Ginny überkamen. Sie hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne. Draco bewegte sie sanft weiter durch die Menge der Menschen. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich elend, als sie die Leute um sie herum betrachtete. Sie waren für den Tod ihrer Freunde und wahrscheinlich auch ihrer Familie verantwortlich. Sie richtete ihren Blick auf Leo und ging weiter.


	10. Chapter 10

Als Draco stehen blieb, sah Ginny zu einem Mann auf, den sie nicht kannte. Sein Gesicht verwandelte sich in ein diabolisches Grinsen. „Hast du Potter´s Gör als Opfer mitgebracht?" fragte er in einem bösartigen Ton.

Draco schien nicht antworten zu wollen, sondern richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Mann. Mit kalter, emotionsloser Stimme sagte er bloß „Crucio."

Ginny musste erkennen, dass sie von Draco´s Fähigkeit, rücksichtslos von diesem Spruch Gebrauch zu machen, mehr irritiert war, als von dem Anblick des Mannes, der sich zuckend auf dem Boden bewegte. Als Draco den Zauber aufgehoben hatte, sagte er:"Wenn du jemals wieder meinem Kind zu nahe kommst, werde ich gern dein Leben beenden."

Der Mann verschwand schnell in der Menge. Draco schob Ginny weiter vorwärts. Sie ließ ihre Augen auf Leo ruhen und blendete die lauten Stimmen in ihrer Umgebung aus. Als Draco stehen blieb, überkam sie eine Welle aus Furcht.

Eine tiefe, kratzige Stimme sagte:"Mr. Malfoy, es sieht so aus, als seien Glückwünsche angebracht."

Draco´s Antwort kam gedehnt und emotionslos. „Ich hatte auf Ihren Segen gehofft."

Ginny sah Draco von der Seite an. Sie sah, wie er die Zähne zusammen biss und sich Schweiß auf seiner Stirn bildete. Sie verstand, dass er Schmerzen hatte. Angst schien sie zu übermannen, als sie zu dem Mann hinüber sah, der diesen Schmerz auslöste. Als ihr Blick sein Gesicht berührte, wandte er dieses Ginny zu.

Ginny versteifte sich bei dem Anblick des dunkelhaarigen, vornehmen Mannes. Er sah aus wie eine ältere Version von Tom Riddle.

„Ich sehe, Sie erinnern sich an mich", stellte Voldemort mit kalter Genugtuung fest.

Ginny biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte. Sie begann zu zittern, als Voldemort seine Hand ausstreckte und sie an ihre rechte Schläfe legte. Plötzlich spürte sie seine Präsenz in ihrem Geist. Ihre Erinnerungen zogen an ihren Augen vorbei. Voldemort hielt an der Stelle, an der er Leo´s Geburt und Empfängnis sah. Als er seine Hand fallen ließ, sagte er:"Du wurdest betrogen. Warum bist du hier?"

Ginny sprach mit brechender Stimme, die kaum lauter war als ein Flüstern. Sie erzählte die Geschichte, die Draco und sie zusammen ausgeheckt hatten. „Er hat mich entführt. Ich dachte, ich bekomme das Kind eines anderen. Nachdem Leo geboren wurde, erfuhr ich die Wahrheit, aber ich konnte ihn nicht aufgeben. Er sagte, er würde Bella Leo erziehen lassen, wenn ich ihn verlassen würde."

Voldemort lachte. Ginny´s Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. „Was wäre, wenn ich sagen würde, dass _ich_ das Kind Bella überlasse?"

Ginny streckte ihren Rücken durch und starrte ihrem bösen Gegenüber ins Antlitz. „Ich würde dafür sterben, um sicherzugehen, dass das nicht passiert."

Voldemort lachte wieder. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Draco. „Sie haben gut gewählt. Sie haben meinen Segen."


	11. Chapter 11

Ginny ließ Draco sie zurück in die Menschenmenge führen. Sie fühlte, wie sie von vielen beobachtete wurde. Manche Blicke waren eindeutig böser Natur. Andere waren lediglich neugierig. Als der Rundgang endete, sah sie sich Narcissa Malfoy gegenüber.

„Hallo Mutter."

Ginny sah, wie Draco einen Schritt nach vorne tat und seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

„Draco, würdest du mich bitte deiner Frau und deinem Kind vorstellen?"

Ihr Ton war eisig, aber Ginny sah die Sorge in den Augen der älteren Frau.

„Würdest du dein Enkelkind gern halten?" fragte Ginny, bevor Draco auf die Aufforderung seiner Mutter reagieren konnte.

Narcissa´s Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Dankeschön, das würde ich sehr gerne."

Ginny überreichte Leo an seine Großmutter. Seitdem sie das Bild von Narcissa im Schrank gesehen hatte, wusste sie, dass sie Leo eine gute Großmutter sein würde. Sie merkte, wie Draco sie ansah. Als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, schenkte sie ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Ich vertraue deiner Mutter. Es ist dein Vater, mit dem ich die Probleme habe."

Narcissa sah auf. „Würdest ihr heute Abend auf eine Tasse Tee vorbei kommen. Es gibt ein paar Dinge, über die wir sprechen müssten."

Ginny nickte. „Ich würde mich freuen."

Eine dunkelhaarige Frau näherte sich vorsichtig der kleinen Gruppe. Ginny erkannte, dass es Pansy Parkinson war. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie von Pansy zu erwarten hatte, sodass sie ihre Hand in die Tasche gleiten ließ und ihren Zauberstab fest umschloss.

„Du hast einen sehr hübschen Enkel." Pansy Stimme beinhaltete einen Hauch von Traurigkeit.

Ein älterer Zauberer, den Ginny nicht kannte, kam hinter Pansy zum Vorschein. Er legte seine Hände beschützend um Pansys Schultern. „Er hat das perfekte Alter, um mit unserem Duncan spielen zu können. Oder Schatz?"

Pansy sah Ginny an. „Ist er etwa sechs Monate alt?"

Ginny nickte. Sie und Draco hatten einen Geburtstag für Leo ausgesucht, der ihn in ein paar Tagen sechs Monate alt werden ließ. „Er wird am 15. sechs Monate alt."

Die Puzzleteile schienen sich in diesem Moment zusammen zu fügen, als Ginny auf sah und bemerkte, wie Draco den Arm des älteren Zauberers anstarrte. Pansy musste die Frau sein, die Draco einen Korb gegeben hatte. Sie muss die Frau sein, dessen Erinnerungen sich in Ginnys Kopf befinden. Sie fragte sich, ob Pansy ihre Entscheidung bereute.

Draco räusperte sich." Ich muss nun an einem Treffen teilnehmen. Mutter, warum nimmst du Ginny nicht mit zurück? Ich habe den Hauselfen Anweisungen gegeben, ein paar Räume in deinem Flügel des Anwesens her zu richten. Auf diesem Wege kann Ginny mit dir Zeit verbringen, wenn ich unabkömmlich bin."

Ginny berührte Dracos Arm. „Dein Vater..?" Ginny wagte es nicht den Satz in dieser Situation zu beenden.

Narcissa sprach, bevor Draco die Möglichkeit dazu hatte. „Lucius würde und wird diesem Kind niemals wehtun."

Draco schien einen Moment wie gelähmt. Dann sagte er," Ich habe die Hauselfen angewiesen, dass einer von ihnen rund um die Uhr bei euch sein wird. Den einzigen Menschen, denen es erlaubt ist, mit Leo alleine zu sein sind Ich, du und meine Mutter."

„Dankeschön." Ginny schritt nach vorne und streckte ihre Arme nach Leo aus. Narcissa gab Leo wieder frei. Dann legte sie eine Hand auf Ginnys Arm. „Ich appariere uns drei gemeinsam."

Ginny fühlte eine Bewegung und fand sich in einem Sonnen durchfluteten Salon wieder. Sie ging zu einem der Fenster und schloss ihre Augen aufgrund des wohligen Gefühls von Sonne auf ihrer Haut. Obwohl sie Angst hatte, ihr Frage könnte abgelehnt werden, fragte sie ihre Schwiegermutter." Können wir raus gehen. Leo war noch nie draußen."

Ein finsterer Blick überzog Narcissas Gesichtszüge, bevor sie sich wieder fasste und Ginny zu einer Flügeltür leitete, die zu der Terrasse führte. „Warum sollten wir den Tee nicht draußen trinken."


	12. Chapter 12

Ginny öffnete vorsichtig die Terassentür, aus Angst, dass ein Alarm losgehen könnte. Als sie auf die Terasse hinaus ging, wurden ihre Sinne von dem Geruch von Fliederbüschen, Gras und frisch gepflügter Erde überschwemmt. Leo begann Geräusche der Freude zu machen, als er sich umsah und viele ihm unbekannte Dinge entdeckte.

Ein Hauself apparierte, um einen Teetisch auf der Terasse zu platzieren. Ginny räusperte sich, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. „Könntest du uns eine Decke bringen, sodass wir Leo darauf setzen können?"

Der Hauself nickte und disapparierte. Er kam wieder mit einer weichen, blauen Decke, welche er auf den Rasen legte. Ginny ging herüber und setzte Leo auf die Decke. Er krabbelte ans Ende der Decke und begann, dass Gras zu berühren.

„Er ist sehr neugierig," kommentierte Narcissa.

„Das ist er. Ich bin wahrscheinlich voreingenommen, aber ich denke er ist brilliant."

Narcissa kicherte. „Ich denke alle Mütter denken, dass ihr Baby das schlaueste der Welt ist."

Eine angenehme Stille folgte zwischen den beiden Frauen, als sie Leo dabei zusahen, wie er seine Umgebung erforschte. Ginny ließ ihren Blick über die Terasse und den angrenzenden Garten schweifen. Es gab keine Spur von einem Tor, welches zum Rest des Grundstücks führte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie gerade nach einem Fluchtweg suchte, oder ob sie überprüfte, dass auch keiner die Chance hatte, ein zu brechen.

Eine Glocke ertönte, welche mitteilte, dass ihr Tee nun fertig war. Ginny stand auf. Leo gab einen Laut der Entgeisterung von sich, als sie ihn wieder von der Decke nahm. „Keine Sorge Leo. Ich ziehe deine Decke nur näher an den Tisch heran."

Als sie ihn wieder auf der Decke platziert hatte, nahm auch sie am Tisch Platz. Narcissa schenkte ihr eine Tasse Tee ein und bot ihr ein Sandwich an. Ginny dachte angestrengt über Themen nach, über die sie mit ihrer Schwiegermutter reden konnte.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber angemessen Small-Talk zu betreiben Ginny. Wir sparen uns das auf, bis wir Gäste haben. Jetzt müssen wir darüber reden, wie wir dich und Leo in Sicherheit behalten."

Ginny stellte ihre Tasse ab. „Ich dachte, wir wären sicher."

Narcissa schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. „Es gibt verschiedene Ebenen von Sicherheit. Wenn du im Malfoy Anwesen bist, bist du sicher. Keiner kann dir in diesem Haus Schaden zufügen, seitdem du mit meinem Sohn verbunden bist."

„Wenn das wahr ist, warum macht sich Draco dann Sorgen, dass Lucius in Leo´s Nähe sein könnte?"

„Lucius ist ein fordernder Mann. Ich glaube er liebt Draco, aber er hat seltsame Vorstellungen von Loyalität und Stärke. Er hat Draco in seiner Jugend viele Prüfungen bestehen lassen, um aus ihm einen starken Mann zu machen." Narcissa sprach die Worte mit einer Schärfe aus, als ob die Worte ihren Mund verbrennen würden. „Ich war nicht in der Lage ihn zu stoppen. Wie auch immer, ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass er Leo genauso behandelt. Und Draco wird es auch nicht zulassen."

Ginny sah nach Leo. Er lag auf seinem Rücken bei dem Versuch, seinen Fuß in den Mund zu stecken. „Was muss ich über Draco wissen?"

„Er ist ein Mann mit vielen Schichten. Nur sehr wenig Leute haben bisher hinter seine kalte Fassade blicken können. Er scheint so, als hätte er dir Einblick gewährt. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen."

Ginny aß ein Stück Schokoladenkuchen, während sie darüber nachdachte. „Er lässt sein Schutzschild nur gelegentlich fallen. Die meiste Zeit sehe ich die kalte Maske, die er allen anderen auch zeigt."

Narcissa stellte ihre Tasse ab und sag Ginny fest in die Augen. „Liebst du meinen Sohn?"

Ginny schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, das tue ich nicht. Er entführte mich von den Leuten, die ich liebe. Jetzt hat er es mit unmöglich gemacht, jemals wieder zu ihnen zurück zu kehren."

„Trotzdem vertraust du ihm dein Leben an."

„Das tue ich."Ginny seufzte. „Ich habe keine andere Wahl. Als fremde Leute versucht haben, mich anzugreifen, hat er mich gerettet."

„Eins kann ich dir sagen. Mein Sohn wird dich vor Gefahr beschützen, und er wird dich mit Respekt behandeln. Das ist mehr als andere Frauen von ihren Männern erwarten können."

Ginny zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und nahm einen Schluck Tee. Ihr tat die Frau leid, die so wenig von ihrem Mann zu erwarten hatte. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als sie an die Hochzeit ihrer Eltern dachte. „Weißt du etwas darüber, was mit meiner Familie passiert ist?" fragte sie mit brüchiger Stimme.

Narcissa sah auf ihren Teller hinunter. „Ich glaube deine Zwillingsbrüder und deine Mutter sind als vermisst gemeldet."

Ginny´s Teetasse rutschte ihr aus den Fingern und zerbrach auf ihrem Teller. „Bedeutet das, der Rest ist tot?"

Narcissa sah auf mit von Kummer gezeichneten Augen. „Ich fürchte ja."

Ginny rutschte von ihrem Stuhl und ging zur Decke. Sie nahm Leo auf ihren Arm und drückte ihn fest an ihre Brust, als sie zu weinen begann. Sie bekam kaum mit, wie ein Hauself apparierte, um den Dreck zu beseitigen, den sie gemacht hatte. Sie wusste, dass Narcissa noch an ihrem Platz saß und ihr zusah, wie sie zusammenbrach. Ginny war all dies egal.

Als die Tränen versiegt waren, stand sie auf. Sie nahm Leo und setzte sich zurück an den Tisch, um sich eine weitere Tasse Tee ein zu gießen. Sie gab Leo einen Keks zum Kauen während sie ihre Gedanken sammelte. Sie würde sich nicht bei Narcissa entschuldigen.

„Wenn du deinen Tee getrunken hast, würde ich dir gerne deine neuen Räume zeigen."

Ginny sah zum Himmel hinauf."Werde ich Zugang zu einer solchen Terasse haben?"

„Natürlich, du bist keine Gefangene. Dies ist dein Zuhause."

Ginny lachte bitter. Narcissa versuchte freundlich zu sein, aber Ginny wusste, dass sie diesen Ort nie ihr Zuhause nennen würde.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Narcissa erhob sich. „Folge mir. Ich zeige dir deine Zimmer."

Der Gedanke wieder hinein zu gehen ließ sie zögern. Ginny schloss ihre Augen und nahm einen letzten tiefen Atemzug frischer Luft. Sie hielt Leo mit dem Gesicht nach vorne auf ihrem Arm, sodass er sehen konnte, wohin sie gingen. Sie folgte ihrer Schwiegermutter zurück in das Terassenzimmer.

„Dieses Zimmer liegt nah bei meinen Räumen. Deine Zimmer befinden sich auf der anderen Seite des Flurs."

Ginny lief weiter bei dem Versuch, die vielen verschiedenen Details der Holzarbeiten und der Kunstwerke an den Wänden in sich aufzunehmen. Narcissa führte sie vorbei an diversen Fluren, die alle keine Türen zu haben schienen. Als sie schließlich doch eine Tür vor sich erspähte, spürte sie ein Gefühl der Erleichterung.

„Das ist die Tür zu deinem Hauptzimmer. Niemand außer dir und Draco hat die Möglichkeit, das Zimmer über diesen Flur zu betreten. Du musst die Tür öffnen."

Ginny wunderte sich über das Sicherheitslevel, welches in Narcissas eigenem Haus gegen sie eingerichtet wurde. Ginny streckte vorsichtig ihre Hand aus und drehte den Türknauf um. Als sie über die Schwelle trat, war sie augenblicklich von der Größe des Raums überwältigt. Es hatte ein riesiger Himmelbett, welches in grauer Seide eingehüllt war. Gigantische Schränke umrahmten das Bett. Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmer standen Liegesessel und ein Sofa, welche sich dem Kamin zuwandten. Der Kamin widerrum war von deckenhohen Bücherregalen eingebettet.

Narcissa räusperte sich und Ginny drehte sich zu ihr, nur um festzustellen, dass Narcissa noch immer im Flur stand. „Du musst mich einladen, bevor ich eintreten kann."

„Entschuldige. Komm rein."

Narcissa trat über die Türschwelle und lächelte. „Die Hauselfen haben wundervolle Arbeit geleistet beim Einrichten dieses Zimmers." Sie durchschritt den Raum und machte auf einen schmalen Flur aufmerksam, der sich zwischen der Sofa-Ecke und dem Bett befand. „Dieser Gang führt zum Kinderzimmer."

Ginny ging hinüber und öffnete die Tür. Das Kinderzimmer war voll mit den Dingen, die Ginny sich bereits für Leo über den Zauberschrank gewünscht hatte. Leo sah seinen Plüschlöwen und qiekte. Ginny ging durch das Zimmer und gab Leo den Löwen, bevor sie beide auf den Teppichboden setzte.

Narcissa ging an ihr vorbei und öffnete einen Schrank, welcher vor lauter Babykleidung nur so überquoll. „Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, Leo ein paar neue Outfits zu besorgen."

Ginny war wie gelähmt bei dem Anblick des Schranks. Dort hingen Miniatur-Umhänge und Festtagsroben in jeder Farbe. „Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass es solche Dinge gibt. Sie sind wundervoll." Der Stress des Tages übermannte sie und ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Sie drehte sich zu ihrer Schwiegermutter. „Ich danke dir so sehr, dass du uns hier so willkommen fühlen lässt."

Narcissa streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte Ginnys Schulter leicht. „Abgesehen von den Umständen, bin ich sehr glücklich, dass du hier bist. Ich kann dir sagen, dass du bisher einen ausgezeichneten Job bei meinem Enkel gemacht hast."

Das Geräusch des Apparierens im Nebenzimmer veranlasste Ginny, schnell nach Leo zu greifen.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

„Ginny, es ist Draco," versicherte Narcissa ihr.

Ginny hielt Leo fest im Arm, als sie sich auf den Weg in den Flur machte, welcher das Kinderzimmer vom Hauptzimmer trennte. Draco stand auf der anderen Seite des Zimmer und goss sich einen Drink aus der Glaskaraffe ein. Er sah hinüber und sah ihr Gesicht."Immer noch schreckhaft wie ich sehe. Ich versichere dir, die Sicherheit in diesem Haus ist besser als alles andere, was du bisher erleben musstest."

Ein Schauer rann Ginny über den Rücken als sie sagte,"Ich würde gerne nicht noch einmal Zeugin von rollenden Köpfen werden, wenn das für dich ok ist."

Narcissa zog scharf die Luft ein, fragte allerdings nicht nach. „Ich werde euch zwei jetzt allein lassen. Das Essen wird in etwa zwei Stunden serviert, sofern ihr uns Gesellschaft leisten wollt."

Ginny wusste nicht, was sie Narcissa darauf antworten sollte, sodass sie bloß nickte. Draco durchquerte den Raum, um seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. „Danke, Mutter. Wir sehen uns beim Essen."

Als Narcissa schließlich gegangen war, herrschte eine unangenehme Stille. Ginny war durchaus bewusst, dass es in dem Hauptzimmer lediglich ein großes Bett gab. Sie wollte zurzeit nicht das Thema aufbringen, dass ihr eigentlich ein Zimmer für sie alleine zustünde. Draco wirkte angespannt und müde.

„Ich denke, Leo und ich sollten uns einen Augenblick hinlegen und uns ausruhen." Ginny steuerte aufs Bett zu. Draco beobachtete sie, sagte jedoch nichts. Sie gab ihren Schuhen einen Schubs, sodass sie auf dem Boden landeten und legte sich auf das Bett. Sie streichelte Leo sanft über den Rücken, bis sein Atem regelmäßig und flach wurde. Ginny schloss ihre Augen und horchte nach einem Hinweis, ob Draco zu ihnen ins Bett kam. Was sie hörte war allerdings nur, dass Draco sein Glas auf den Tisch stellte und sich wenig später eine Tür öffnete.

Als sie kurz die Augen wieder öffnete, sah sie, dass Draco in den Nebenraum gegangen war. Das Geräusch der laufenden Dusche sagte ihr, dass er im Badezimmer war. Sie ertappte sich dabei, dass sie sich eine große Badewanne in diesem Badezimmer wünschte. Ginny fiel langsam in einen ruhigen Schlaf, als sie eine Bewegung des Bettes neben sich spürte. Es irritierte sie, aber die angenehme Wärme an ihrem Rücken, welche mit der Bewegung kam, machte die Störung es wert.

Zu früh fühlte Ginny eine sanfte Hand an ihrer Schulter. „Aufwachen. Wir werden in 30 Minuten zum Abendessen erwartet."

Ginny öffnete ihre Augen und nahm den Anblick ihres Ehemannes in sich auf. Seine grauen Augen hatten einen leichten warmen Ausdruck angenommen, aber vielleicht war das auch nur ihre eigene Wahrnehmung. „Ich fürchte, ich muss mich für das Essen noch umziehen." Sie sah zu Leo herunter. „Ich wette, du brauchst eine neue Windel," sagte sie und trug Leo hinüber zum Kinderzimmer.

Draco folgte ihr. „Warum redest du mit ihm? Er kann dich nicht verstehen."

Ginny begann dem Baby eine neue Windel und neue Klamotten anzuziehen. „Ich glaube er versteht mich. Ich weiß, dass meine Mutter immer mit meinen Nichten und Neffen gesprochen hat, wenn sie auf sie aufpasste. Sie sagt, so lernen sie das Sprechen. Es macht Sinn dass sie die Sprache hören müssen, um sie zu lernen."

Als Leo wieder sauber und hübsch gekleidet war, hielt sie ihm Draco hin. „Passt du auf ihn auf, während ich mich frisch mache?"

Draco nickte und trug Leo zur Couch beim Kamin. Ginny öffnete einen der vielen Schränke und fand Draco´s Kleidung. Im nächsten fand sie schließlich ihre Sachen, plus ein paar Dinge, die Narcissa ihr wohl neu gekauft hatte. Sie wählte ein tiefblaues Kleid aus und neue Unterwäsche, um wenig später im Bad damit verschwunden zu sein.

Das Badezimmer war überwältigend. Es gab tatsächlich eine riesige Badewanne und sie hätte vieles dafür getan jetzt ein Bad zu nehmen. Aber sie wusste, dass sie keine Zeit hatte. Sie entschied sich für die Dusche. Als sie wenig später angezogen war, vollführte sie einige Zaubersprüche, um ihr Haar und Make-Up zu richten. Ein kurzer Blick in der Spiegel verriet ihr, dass sie fertig war für ihr erstes Abendessen im Malfoy Anwesen.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Als Ginny zurückkam, das sie Draco mit einem Hauself reden. „Wann immer Ginny das Baby mit nach draußen nimmt, begleitest du sie."

Ginny fiel plötzlich wieder ein, dass hier irgendwo am Schlafzimmer eine Terasse sein sollte. Sie sah sich um, konnte aber keine Tür entdecken. „Wo ist die Terasse? Deine Mutter hatte bisher keine Zeit, sie mir zu zeigen."

Draco ging zum Kamin und berührte das Bücherregal an der rechten Seite mit seinem Zauberstab. Es schwang auf wie eine Tür. „Dies ist eine der versteckten Terassen. Sie ist dafür da, im Notfall eine Fluchtmöglichkeit aus dem Anwesen zu schaffen."

Ginny fand diese Neuigkeiten nicht sonderlich beruhigend. Sie folgte Draco nach draußen auf die Terasse welche von einer hohen Steinmauer umgeben war. „Wie soll das eine Fluchtmöglichkeit schaffen, wenn man eh nicht weiterkommt, sobald man hier rauskommt?"

„Tippy weiß, wie man im Notfall den Garten verlassen kann."

Ginny stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüfte und sagte: „Du wirst es mir nicht verraten, stimmts?"

„Du musst es nicht wissen," informierte Draco sie. „Wenn du dich lieber nicht hier draußen aufhalten willst, ist das dein gutes Recht."

Das warme Gefühl, welches sie Draco gegenüber empfunden hatte, löste sich in Luft auf. „Ich fasse es nicht, dass du mir nicht traust."

Draco inspizierte lieber Leo´s Klamotten, als Ginny anzusehen. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass du freuwillig hier bist."

Ginny wendetet sich dem Hauself zu. „Bitte lass mir ein Bad ein."

Draco sah zu ihr auf und sagte, „Das Wasser wird kalt sein, wenn wir vom Abendessen wiederkommen."

„Das würde ein Problem darstellen, wenn ich wirklich zum Essen gehen würde. Da ist das nicht tun werde, gibt's auch kein Problem."

Ginny sah dabei zu, wie sich Draco´s Mund zu einer dünnen Linie zusammenzog. „Wir wurden zum Abendessen eingeladen, und wir werden hingehen. Selbst wenn das bedeutet, dass ich dich mit einer Ganzkörperklammer verhexen muss und die Hauselfen dich Löffel für Löffel füttern müssen."

Ginny ballte ihre Fäuste und entgegnete wütend, „Warum bist du so ein Arschloch?"

„Ich reagiere lediglich auf _dein_ kindisches Verhalten. Du bist doch beleidigt darüber, dass ich dir an deinem ersten Tag hier nicht jedes kleines Geheimnis des Anwesens verrate. Wenn du dich als vertrauenswürdig erweist, werde ich sie dir vielleicht erzählen. Für diesen Moment aber wissen die Hauselfen Bescheid, wie sie sich in einem Notfall um dich zu kümmern haben. Und damit musst du zufrieden sein."

Ein zweiter Hauself apparierte neben dem ersten ins Zimmer. „Das Abendessen beginnt in fünf Minuten."

Draco streckte ihr seinen Arm entgegen. „Kommst du mit?"

„Gib mir Leo," forderte sie.

Nachdem Draco ihr das Baby gegeben hatte, legte Ginny ihren Arm um Dracos und bereute es sofort. Sie fühlte, wie sie apparierten und fand sich in einem teuer eingerichteten Speisesaal wieder. Die Stille war ohrenbetäubend. Narcissa saß am einen Ende der langen Tafel und Lucius am anderen.

Narcissa sah beide mit einem Lächeln an. „Wie schön, dass ihr uns Gesellschaft leistet."

Ginny sah Draco an. Wenn er von ihr erwartete, dass sie bedeutungslose Phrasen in den Raum warf, dann hatte er sich geschnitten.

Er schaute sie kurz an und lächelte keine Sekunde später seine Mutter an. „Es gibt keinen Ort, wo wir lieber wären. Es ist wundervoll nach all diesen Jahren zurück im Anwesen zu sein."

Ginny verschob ihre Fragen zu diesem Thema auf später. Sie wunderte sich, wo Draco wohl gewesen war. Ein sanfter Druck an ihrem Ellbogen leitete sie zu dem nähesten Esszimmerstuhl. Sie griff nach der Stuhllehne und Draco räusperte sich. Als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, um zu sehen was ihn störte, zog er den Stuhl für sie zurück.

Durch zusammengepresste Zähne bedankte sie sich. Sie wollte Lucius keinen Grund geben, sich über ihre Manieren zu beschweren. Sie wusste eine edle Geste zu schätzen wie jede andere edle Frau. Sie fand diese Gesten zwar altmodisch und lächerlich, aber das behielt sie lieber für sich.

Draco nahm gegenüber von ihr Platz. Ein Hauself apparierte an Ginny´s Seite und griff nach Leo. „Zurück!" befahl Ginny der Kreatur, die sie neugierig ansah.

Narcissa lächelte. „Ginny, das ist Libby. Sie ist seit vielen Jahren bei uns. Sie hat auf Draco aufgepasst, als er noch ein Kind war."

Das ist keine uneingeschränkte Vertrauenbekundung, dachte Ginny, als sie ihre Schwiegermutter entschuldigend anlächelte. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sehr kompetent ist, aber Leo kennt sie nicht. Ich würde ihn gerne während des Essens auf dem Arm behalten, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht. Vielleicht können wir für morgen ein Treffen mit Libby vereinbaren."

„Gib Libby das Kind," befahl Lucius. „Ich werde mir von dem Gör nicht das Essen ruinieren lassen."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Ginny hielt den Atem an und war kurz davor eine Reihe von Beleidigungen loszulassen, die ihr vermutlich einen Todesfluch eingebracht hätten.

Draco ging dazwischen. „Vater, ich verstehe Ginny´s Widerwillen, Leo Libby zu geben. Er ist es seit seiner Geburt gewohnt, dass bloß Ginny sich um ihn kümmert und kein anderer." Er drehte sich zu Libby um. „Bitte apportiere die Wiege aus dem Kinderzimmer. Leo wird zufrieden sein, solange er seine Mutter sehen kann."

Der Hauself verschwand mit einem „Plopp" und kam kurz darauf mit der Wiege wieder. Ginny küsste Leo auf die Stirn und setzte ihn in die Wiege. Er gluckste kurz und fing an, sich mit seinem Spielzeuglöwen zu beschäftigen. „Du bist ein guter Junge, Leo," sagte Ginny. Dann nickte sie Draco zu und bedankte sich bei ihm.

Draco nickte zurück. „Gern geschehen. Ich kann vernünftig sein, wenn die Situation es verlangt."

Auf dem Tisch erschienen Teller, die prall mit Essen gefüllt waren und Ginny versuchte herauszufinden, was sie nun tun sollte.

Narcissa sagte „Ginny, ich hoffe du magst Ente. Ich habe nicht daran gedacht dich zu fragen, ob du spezielle Diätvorschriften hast."

Lucius schnaubte leise. Ginny ignorierte ihn. „Ich mag so gut wie alles. Obwohl ich nicht besonders verrückt nach Leber bin."

Narcissa runzelte die Stirn. „Aus diesem Gericht habe ich mir auch noch nie etwas gemacht."

Draco verwickelte seinen Vater in eine Unterhaltung über ihre geschäftlichen Unternehmungen, was Ginny die Zeit verschaffte mit Narcissa über Leo zu sprechen. Als das Dessert schließlich serviert wurde, war Ginny bereits entspannter. Als das Essen schließlich beendet war, warf sie Lucius einen wütenden Blick zu und ihrer Schwiegermutter ein sanftes Lächeln. Draco apparierte sie beide zurück in ihr Appartement.

„Das lief besser, als ich gedachte hätte," kommentierte Ginny.

„Das stimmt, obwohl du lernen musst, ein wenig höflicher zu meinem Vater zu sein."

Ginny schnaubte als Antwort und machte sich daran, Leo ins Bett zu bringen. Als er schließlich eingeschlafen war, fragte sie sich, wie sie die Schlafplätze wohl verteilen würden. Vielleicht gab es noch ein Schlafzimmer neben Leo´s Zimmer, welches Draco ihr bisher nicht gezeigt hatte. Wenn sie ihm Zeit geben würde, würde er es vielleicht von sich aus ansprechen und klären.

Als Ginny in den anderen Raum zurückging, sah sie Draco, wie er sich auf dem Sofa durch ein paar Pergamente las. Sie entschied ihm die Möglichkeit zu Reden zu geben und begann die Bücherregale zu durchstöbern. Ihr fielen mehrere Bücher ins Auge, sodass sie sich schließlich mit einigen Büchern auf das Sofa setzte und die Bücher durchblätterte.

Als Draco die letzte Seite des Pergamentes gelesen hatte, sah er zu Ginny auf. "Was genau hattest du mit der Metallschaufel geplant?"

"Wie bitte?" Ginny beschlich das Gefühl, wichtige Teile der Unterhaltung verpasst zu haben.

Draco schenkte ihr ein schelmisches Grinsen, was sie an vergangene Zeiten erinnerte. "Das Schwert macht Sinn, aber was hattest du bloß mit der Schaufel geplant?"

"Was liest du da?" Ginnys Verstand schien sich langsam zu entsinnen.

"Das ist eine Liste deiner Anfragen des magischen Schrankes. Er druckt eine Liste aller Gegenstände, nach denen du verlangt hast."

Ginny lachte. "Ich glaube, ich wollte dir die Schaufel über den Kopf ziehen. Ich war ein wenig verzweifelt zu dieser Zeit."

Draco hob eine Augenbraue. "Verstehe. Ich denke ich muss die Hauselfen warnen, zukünftig keine Gartenutensilien mehr herumliegen zu lassen."


End file.
